Who can it be?
by Nephite
Summary: Someone special shows up at the lab.


**Hey! I don't own Fringe. But, I love it! So I'm here to share with you a fanfiction I'm in the process of Writing! I started this before A Short Story About Love so it will be AU.**

She walked through the double doors into the Kresge building basement at Harvard University. Her straight blonde hair trailed behind, her bright green eyes studied everything in their path. She was unsure of why she was there. She still wasn't sure how this sixth sense worked.

She felt a pull further through the strange laboratory. Something about it seemed familiar. Maybe the scent? It smelled of a mixture of dust, metal, and sweet sugar cane. As she breathed in deeper the smile on her face grew. Yes, the scent was familiar. Memories were brought to life and she saw herself as a child again. She looked around, unsure of where to go from here, she decided to look at all the interesting chemicals and equipment laying around.

"Potassium hydroxide." She murmured, looking at a clear glass jar half full with white powder. Her eyes were wide open in wonder.

"Excuse me?" A woman behind her said and she quickly replaced the chemical on the counter and turned around, a strand of hair getting stuck in her mouth. She pulled the hair from between her lips with a sigh when she saw who had sneaked up on her, the woman appeared to be taken aback.

"You scared me." The girl appeased. The woman settled closer to the girl.

"Do you need something?" She pried.

"I don't know." The girl answered honestly.

"What's your name?" The woman asked with curiosity. Whether fake or real, the girl couldn't tell.

"Ranae." A simple answer.

"Well, Ranae, this is a private lab. So, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The girl smiled. A bright smile, unadulterated by anything else. One that proved she had no intentions of leaving.

"I don't know what I'm doing here, but this is where I'm supposed to be...You don't look so good. Are you alright?" The woman gave a smile, obviously fake to Ranae.

"I'm fine...If you're here to volunteer for an experiment I suggest you leave and don't come back." Ranae laughed.

"I'm not here to sign up to be tested on. I'm sort of the product of scientific experiments." The woman's brows furrowed.

"How old are you?" The young girl looked fifteen, the woman wondered what testing could have been done one her.

"I'm seventeen. You won't find any records of me." Ranae answered the woman's unasked questions, "The tests weren't done directly to me. My mom."

"Who is your mom?" The girl nearly laughed at the irony of the question, to be honest it wasn't a question she had been expecting to hear when she first saw the woman.

"Olivia Dunham." Only a slight change appeared on the woman's face, but Ranae knew it masked a world of questions. When the woman was silently studying her, Ranae decided to clarify, "You."

"Excuse me, I don't understand." Olivia's head tilted slightly. Ranae wasn't sure what came next. She had been in the past many times and her mom always knew who she was.

"I guess this is my first time here...in the past." She spoke more for her own sake than to answer the question.

"I'm sorry, the past?" A small smile began to appear on the side of her lips.

"My past. Your present." As she spoke her last words the lab doors burst open, interrupting both woman's thoughts. They both quickly turned to see Peter Bishop frantically searching for something.

"Olivia, have you seen my copy of _Space, Time, and Geometry_?" He asked while skimming over the textbook spines on a nearby bookshelf.

"I uh, think you left it on the desk in the back." Her face had fallen even more since he had walked through, Ranae noticed this. _Strange_, she thought.

She tilted her head towards Olivia and whispered, "What's going on?" Olivia was not going to answer this girls questions, at least not before hers were answered. However she looked up with a curious stare.

"Will things ever be alright?" Olivia asked, not realizing how comfortable she felt with this girl. Once asked, the question was regretted. She shook her head, "You know what? Just forget I ever asked that."

Ranae could see the turmoil in this woman's eyes. It was something she hadn't seen often, something she didn't want to see. "Can I show you my world?"

**So, Let me know what you think or if you would like to see more...well..._read_ more :)**


End file.
